the world form a baby's point of view
by chitty gen11
Summary: I got a bit board with my story a mum in the forest with her baby cause I was starting to run out of ideas for it so here is my new story that shows the world from a baby's perspective a bit like the movie look who's talking


Hi my name is Finn, But my mum always calls me Freddie, I'm 8 weeks old and I seam to spend most of my time in my cot or in my baby bouncer

Unlike most babies I don't have one of them daddy persons around. It's only me and my mum which is ok cause I really like it when she spends some time with me and when she plays with me, feeds me and changing my nappies even though that she found it tricky at first and she was surprised how many disposable nappies that I was going through cause I was going through up to 10 nappy changes a day

But I don't know how many a month that is ?, As well as changing, feeding and playing with me, my mum gives me lots of attention and there is an unbreakable bond between us

My mum had long wavy brown hair that came all the way down and touched her shoulders and compared to me she was a big woman, Well my mum was bigger than me cause I'm smaller than her and to me she was a giant even though that she wasn't

The only peace of jewellery that my mum wore and never took off was her 9 carat gold ring which was upon her second finger in of her left hand, We live in a two bed room house that had a back garden with a garden shed, a flowerbed, a few gnomes and a washing line

Even though that we live in the same house both me and my mum had different rooms my mum's room was two doors down form the nursery, But I don't know what exactly my mum does when she leaves me on my own mostly Grown up stuff I think

It was a dull morning, rain was pounding down and as I was in my baby bouncer that was in the living room opposite the sofa and the coffee table which had all sorts of things on it

But I can't really tell what they are form where I am cause my eyes are a bit blurred and my eyes are able to focus and drawn to bright colours

As I looked about the room when suddenly I started weaning inside my nappy making it all cold and damp, Not long after I finished weeing I started wriggling about uncomfortably then I started crying hoping that my mum would come and change me

While I was crying when a breeze suddenly whifted into the room and as I turned my head towards the door I saw that my mum was coming towards me and I knew that it was my mum cause I can recognize her sent anywhere

She was wearing a red scoop neck top with 3 quarter sleeves followed by a white 24 inch lininen pencil skirt, Her grown up feet filled a pair of red platform spike shoes that had 3 inch heels

In her ears was a pair of huge chunky silver hoop earrings and smudged on her lips was red lipstick and she had tied her hair up in a ponytail, When my mum had got to me she knelt down in front of me and looked at me wondering why I was crying,

As my mum was trying to work out what's wrong with me and why I was crying and I was trying to tell her that my nappy was wet and I needed changing and like all grown ups she didn't seam to understand what I'm trying to tell her and within minutes she picked me up and placed me on her shoulder and begun rubbing my back with one hand,

But as my mum placed her other hand on my bum and started patting it when she felt that my bottom was soft and squishy on the outside and realising that I was wet and my nappy needed changing she walked out of the living room and took me up stairs to my nursery so that she could get my nappy changed

Half an hour later and when I was lying helpless on my mum's bed sucking on my red pacifier while my mum was sitting on the bed next to me she was happily playing with me while smiling at me like all mothers do I noticed that her teeth was all white and shiny I hope that my teeth would be like hers one day

As my mum was smiling and talking to me she was using facial gestures and use hand movements to engage my attention and while my mum continued talking to me the way all grown ups talk to us I just looked at her listening to the sound of her soothing voice and to her vocal patterns I wriggled about happily on the bed

While I listened when all of a sudden she put her hands over her face and stopped wriggling about and begun to cry cause I thought that she had gone just then it came back and I realised that my mum was playing peek-a-boo with me,

As she continued to cover and uncover her face with her hands I was getting a bit frustrated cause I really didn't understand then my mum leaned over and picked me up from the spot where I was lying and fell on her back holding me up in the air high above her head with both hands underneath my arms and started to pull funny faces, while at the same time as making funny noises at me.

After a few minutes and when she was done my mum bought me close to her then kissed me on the lips and she sat back up then held me in one arm like she was about to feed me and cradled my head next to her and gently ran her index finger down my nose and round the outline of my face

While my mum was ran her finger she begun smiling and talking to me then she took her fingers away and started to tickle me underneath my chin,

Once she had finished my mum placed me on her knee holding my then she started bouncing me up and down a few times,

As soon as she had finished bouncing me my mum took me off and got off the bed and placed me on her shoulder and walked out of the room closing the door behind her

Twenty five minutes later and after my mum had finished feeding me and changing my nappy she had put me back in my baby bouncer I was watching her vacuuming the floor after tidying up the living room and put things back where they belong,

My mum had neatly arranged the contents on the top of the table and taking any dirty cups or glasses that were lying around into the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher ready to be washed up before emptying the bin which was crammed with old tea bags, kitchen towels, disposable nappies form previous nappy changes, tin cans, vegetable scraps along with the rest of the household waste that my mum had thrown away

While I watched her moving the vacuum cleaner, pushing and pulling it back and forth, I was finding it rather soothing cause it reminds me of all the sounds that I heard when I was in side her womb like heartbeats and the sounds of the outside world like sweet voices talking and the sound of my mum's voice which was louder than the background of the uterus

When my mum had finished vacuuming she switched the vacuum cleaner off and came over then picked me up and walked out of the living room in to the hallway and went towards the kitchen

As my mum took me in to the kitchen I thought that she was going to get me a bottle, But I was wrong instraed she went over to the window and looked out


End file.
